forget and then remember?
by hopexescaliber
Summary: Rima had just foung out her feelings for Nagi... but then she wasn't able to tell him. he comes back, but now with some kind of sickness...with no cure. when Rima finds the cure, will she acceept it? please read .
1. Chapter 1

**Hi hope you like this story **** well, it's not good. Sorry if there are wrong grammars or spellings. Please review or comment. Well this isn't tragedy, but I think it doesn't look that much of one. Well I'm a bit piss of from the chapter48, I think they said that was the last chapter of sc? It was a bit boring… yeah I know I'm not good at making titles ^-^**

Chapter 1:

He forgot!!!

**Why I should hate his guts:**

**He left all of us!!! Without telling one of us… well maybe he did. But only Tadase.**

**He came back, having some kind of sickness that has no cure.**

**And with that, this made me more hate him… HE MADE ME LOVE HIM!!!**

My name's Rima Mashiro, and I have a problem… a HUGE PROBLEM!!! The person I'm I love with was my worst enemy… and that's not all, he's left us again. And I'm stuck here full of guilt on what I did to him, and why he hates me.

_Flashback_

_It was at the royal garden, I noticed that he wasn't he's usual self. And we weren't "death Glaring each other, as usual, Tadase was talking about the eggs, Yaya was too busy eating her candy, Amu had suddenly fallen asleep. Nagihiko was looking down at his cell, guess he was waiting for someone to call him. Usually I have fun seeing him tortured but now I din't know… why I was beginning to get affected._

_LATER ON…_

_Amu was invited by Tadase to go to somewhere else, Yaya had to go home early to baby-sit Tsubasa, and as usual I was left alone with Nagi, darn! When did I start to use that name. I gotta text from my mom, she was busy and she asked me to go with one of my friends. Well Amu and Yaya were already gone. Unfortunately he was kind enough to ask me. I accepted… just because I needed someone to bring me home. _

"_Hey, what's the problem? You seem down" I asked._

"_Aww, Rima cares?" he said with his teasing voice._

"_No, it's just that we aren't glaring each other like we always do." I faced my back trying to hide my blush._

"_So you mean to say you like the attention I give you? So your missing it?" He asked again. But this time his voice sounded serious._

"_Of course, I prefer you quiet like now. Just wanted to know the reason your glum." I gave him my death glare._

_He faced back,"What if I said I was going to Europe?" he sounded serious. Of course I would miss him. I mean do I like him? Why do I worry so much about him? This isn't like me!!! I shouldn't care…_

" _No one's stopping you from going…" I answered like I didn't care. I turned to him, his bangs were covering his eyes, and smiled a fake smile._

"_So it's goodbye then…"he sounded hurt._

"_Ah, Rima…I wanted to tell you something." He tried to look happy again._

_I looked at my watch, I'm late! "Let's talk tomorrow! Ok" I felt bad. So I just smiled at him. He looked a bit happier._

_The next day…_

"_What do you mean Nagihiko's out of the country again?" I demanded._

"_Rima try to calm down!" Amu tried to calm me down, but how could I ! I just understood my feelings for him and he goes out of the country! And we didn't finish our conversation yesterday!_

"_Rima! Didn't nagi tell you yesterday? Did he even confess to you?" I looked down. He was going to confess, and I told him to wait!!! I'm so stupid!!! How could I!!! Why did he have to leave!!!" I cried my heart out. Why…_

_And I wanted to tell him after I understood what I felt…_

…_why did he leave…_

_Now that I wanted to tell him I loved him…_

Normal pov

It's been 3 years now, Amu, Tadase and me were still classmates. They've changed. Even yaya, she was now more mature, and she doesn't act like a baby anymore. Tadase's given up on Amu and changed he became more self-confident. Amu was already with Ikuto( no offense to Tadamu fans). I … well I haven't changed that much. I've gown taller, and my hair's longer than usual. But I was still the same cold icy Rima. I wasn't mad at any one. I was mad at myself, I regret what I should have told Nagihiko.

"Mashiro-san" I faced the person that called me.

"Hey, Tadase." I looked at him. He seemed worried.

"Fujisaki-san came back to Japan" I felt myself liven up. I looked at Amu who was looking at me sadly. _She should be happy, didn't I tell her how I felt about Nagi when she comforted me?_

"Amu! Nagi's back!!!" I hugged her tightly.

"Rima… I think you should know something." I faced Kusukusu, who was hugging Ran, Miki, and Sue. She was exited as I was too see them.

" Rima didn't you know about the accident?" I faced her my face now frowning.

"Amu! Don't say those things!" she looked more upset.

" Rima, Nagi dosen't Remember us anymore… well he can't remember us if we visit him exactly..."Amu said almost confused as myself.

" Ah… Mashiro-san, Fujisaki –san won't be able to remember us the next day, actually he only has his past memories." Tadase tried to explain.

"But I wanted to meet him, to tell him how I felt!" I cried, scolded him.

"Rima… are you sure you want to meet him,… I don't want you to get hurt."Amu comforted me.

"I want to… I have to meet him… I want to tell him how I feel." I answered back.

Later Fujisaki residence…

I felt worried; I mean what if Nagihiko doesn't like me anymore? What if he'll really forget me after this? I bowed my head. I told Amu and the others to go with me to check on him, this was something I had to get over my chest, something I need to tell him… I needed to tell him I love him.

The house keeper let us in, we were brought to Nagi's room to wait for him there, Nagi . the house keeper said was still practicing his dance. I needed to calm down, I can't show how much it hurts to say how I felt, for him to forget what I said, and try to forget him after that.

Amu held my hand, I felt a bit calmer when she did. "Rima-chan… are you sure?" she said concerned.

"I'm sure, I mean I have to tell him how I felt even if he'll forget, maybe this way I can move on…" I felt tears starting to fall on my cheeks.

The door opened.

I tried to smile, I needed to do this… I knew this kind of relationship wouldn't work anyway. "R—R-Rima chan?" I heard a voice say. I looked up.

I felt the tears now dripping on my face. "Na—Nagihiko!!!" I hugged him. I couldn't care less, I was with the one I've first fell in love with. He hugged me back.

"Rima-chan?" he asked his face now red.

"Nagi! i…" I cried on his chest. I didn't know what to do… I felt so unsure all of a sudden.

"Rima-chan, I've always wanted t tell you something… I –" I looked at him, our faces now inches apart. I smiled, I knew what he was going to say… and I was glad he still likes me. But I didn't want him to be the one to tell me how we both felt. Because after hearing him say that, I knew that it would get harder to forget him.

"Nagi, I've love you! I knew this was all just sudden but –" I was stopped. His lips were now on mine.

I cried, I knew after this I had to forget…

I had to forget everything about him…

I had to forget how much I'd missed him…

I had to forget how much I fell for him…

I had to forget that I loved him…

I didn't want this moment to stop, I wanted to be with him. I wanted to be the only person to love him, to be the only person he'd love. But this couldn't work out. I didn't want to see him, being able to forget everything I've just said now, one side of me wanted to stay and try to fix his memory… to remember everything the day after tomorrow. Zand the other side of me couldn't stand getting hurt. I couldn't stand seeing him everyday of my life knowing that he'd change and I could never make him remember how I felt the time I'd just said I loved him..

I dashed out of the mansion. I heard him screaming my name, I couldn't turn back. I didn't want to see his face one last time. It would be better for us to forget, forget how we both felt for each other…

Because from there on, I have to hate you again… after al these feelings I have for you wash away from me…

Before I try to go back to you, because all these things I do was to protect you, I didn't want you to find yourself forgetting how we felt for each other…

It was utterly useless…

The fact that how I cared,

How much I've seem to care,

How much I seem to try,

How much I seem to love,

It was all utterly useless…

**Hey! I hope you guys liked this first chapter ^-^ I know this was kind of annoying by making Rima run away, and Nagi having that sickness… oh, I forgot to mention the sickness was Alzheimer's this wont be a tradity like what I said, please read and I'm sure you'll find this not as sad as it looks ^-^ please review or criticize. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own shugo chara.**

**Hey can I ask anyone here who knows what yuuna means? Well here's another chapter^-^ thanks for the reviews ^-^ I really thought no one would read this, since my other shugo chara stories were suckish, hope you like this chapter!!!**

**Chapter 2: So what's the cure?**

**Why I should hate his guts:**

**He left all of us!!! Without telling one of us… well maybe he did. But only Tadase.**

**He came back, having some kind of sickness that has no cure.**

**And with that, this made me more hate him… HE MADE ME LOVE HIM!!!**

Rima's pov

I ran back home, I stayed with m mother, yes there already divorced. I went back to my room. Kusukusu was still crying just as me. "Rima? Does this mean we can't see them ever again?" she asked.

"Yes" I softly whispered.

"We can never see them…" I added.

Suddenly I heard a knock at the balcony. Much to my surprise I saw a familiar chara flying… seemed like it was disappearing. I opened the window, "R—Rhythm? " Kusukusu went over to him, he looked out of breath, and looked pale.

I cupped the chara on my hands." Rhythm, what wrong? Why are you disappearing?" I was worried.

"It's Nagi… since he only remembers the time he came back to Seiyo as a boy he doesn't remember me anymore, and Temari's egg is still unhatched.

"But what can I do?" he'd forget everything I just did and never understand how I felt for him." My bangs were now covering my face.

"I wanted to come her because I heard someone call my name, she told me that she can help recover Nagi back to his original state.

I froze for a second, a cure? What's the price? Is that really possible**?...( I was thinking of sacrificing a chara made from their love… but It looked too sad… and harsh to do to a chara so…)** I looked at Rhythm. He seemed rather unstable…

"Rima---" I laid him on my bed. Kusukusu right beside him.

"What can I do?", "What 's the cure!?!" I couldn't wait. Rhythm might disappear and I couldn't have known how to cure Nagi!.

"Rima… can you tell me… how you feel about Nagi?" he asked… it was like asking the most obvious question in the world.

"I love him!", "I can't bear to lose him!" I answered. I felt tears falling from my eyes once again. "But… there's no way we could be together." Kusukusu went near me trying to comfort me.

"Rhythm? Why do you wanna know? Didn't you just see what Rima did?" she faced me again trying to smile. "She didn't leave Nagi because she wanted to" Kususkusu explained.

"That's the problem… the cure… it's having to have no relations at all with Nagi…" Rhythm looked paler than ever.

"What do you mean?" Rima asked, she looked more confused.

"Rima… would you do everything for Nagi?" Rhythm asked, he was out of breath.

"Yes!!!" , "Isn't that obvious?" Rima was worried, why did Rhythm ask her these things? Why did he seem so down? And couldn't he just tell her what he meant by 'cure'?

"Rhythm… the cure? Please…" Rima pleaded.

"Rima… you know Nagi likes… no loves you… and you love him..." Rima looked at him with annoyance, guilt.

"This wouldn't have happened when I could have listened to him." _It was all my fault_ was all Rima could think of.

"Rima, I'm going to sacrifice myself for Nagi, which means I was never born. In your case you have to sacrifice something too." He faced me, then to Kusukusu.

"You don't mean…?" I faced Kusukusu who smiled.

"It's okay Rima!" she said getting all energetic.

"We have another problem… it isn't only your chara… your also included in this ritual." I faced Rhythm in a 'what do you mean, I don't understand' look.

"You have to sacrifice how you feel about Nagi… same for him, both of you won't feel what you felt for each others like complete strangers…" Rhythm looked down.

I looked down, and back at him. I owned Nagihiko more than this, and it was _my fault_. This is the only thing I can do for him. "I'll do it!" I tried to look strong.

"Rima… are you sure? I mean, we won't meet each other and importantly, you wont be able to love Nagihiko-kun like you do, I mean both of you would be strangers!" Kusukusu warned.

"I'll do it, it's the least I can do for Nagi." I held Kusukusu with my hand.

"Kusukusu, are you sure you want to do this for me? I mean…" Kusukusu kissed my cheek.

"Rima-chan! I want you to find happiness, like your desire to make people laugh!!!" she giggled, I smiled a bit.

"Rima-chan… Kusukusu… are you sure about this?" Rhythm asked.

"Of course!" we said in union.

"Hey, Rima-chan. How about a last bala-balance?" I smiled at her.

"Sure"

"One"

"Two"

"Three"

"Bala-balance!!!" we said in perfect union.

She hugged my cheek, "I'm gonna miss doing that! Especially being with you!!!" Kusukusu was being brave _for me, I'm glad you were my chara… Kusukusu._ I felt a tear roll down my eye.

"I'm glad that you became my chara-bearer. Rima-chan!!!" Kusukusu said giggling. And went near Rhythm.

"Hey, Rhythm… guess that means we'll be together in the end?" Kusukusu joked. Rhythm sat up.

"It's obvious that we'd be, I mean our bearers do like each other why don't we?" man the guy's fading away and yet he's still a playboy! Rhythm held Kusukusu's hand "Well I guess this means goodbye." And they were back in their egg forms.

After that, it was like something hit me, and I felt dizzy. A screeching pain in my head.

And every thing was all blank. Like I couldn't remember what I've just did.

And I woke up…

Another day at school, hopefully the 'cross dresser' doesn't come back. I've had enough of boys to break up with. I felt a sharp pain in my chest. Then I heard screams from my parents again. I looked around something didn't feel right. I felt someone or something missing.

I felt like I could remember something that I shouldn't but, pain devoured my head one again… there was no one to comfort me at that time, no one who dared made me smile…

I felt lost,

I felt like this didn't happen a while ago…

But what did?

I feel like I shouldn't remember it for someone… special?

But _who is that person_?

**Ok I know this was shorter than the first but I still hope you like it ^-^ please review of criticize!!! And if you have any ideas it's always welcome^-^ sorry of the late update, I also don't know why I couldn't update? It said that there was some kind of error or something…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! I can't believe that it's almost exam week! Sorry for this short story if you hate it… and if there are wrong grammars and spellings sorry!!! **** hope you like this chapter^^**

**Chapter 3 :I have no idea on what you're talking about.!!?**

**Why I should hate his guts:**

**He left all of us!!! Without telling one of us… well maybe he did. But only Tadase.**

**He came back, having some kind of sickness that has no cure.**

**And with that, this made me more hate him… HE MADE ME LOVE HIM!!!**

"Nagi! I can't believe you're really back!" Amu ecstatically said, once again.

"Amu-chan you keep on repeating that." Nagi answered while being hugged by Amu.

While Rima 'death glaring' him.

"It's good to have you back Fujisaki-san." Tadase said politely.

"It's great to be back! Tadase-kun, you haven't changed a bit." Nagi smiled at him.

"Why can't you just go back to Europe cross dresser!" Rima said under her breath.

The other chara's just stared worriedly at her.

"It really happened"

"I knew it!"

"B- but t-that's impossible desu!"

"Of course not! It's L-O-V-E!"

"But still…"

"Hey, What are you guys talking about?" Rima got curios.

"A—Ah… I think Kiseki's calling us for another of his weird missions!" and they flew away.

"Rima! Aren't you going to welcome Nagi?" Amu asked.

Rima felt crushed.

""NO! I'd never welcome that cross dressing freak!" and with that she left the classroom.

"Chibi Devil" Nagi whispered.

But she already left to hear him say those, she ran till she stopped in the middle of the hall way, crying. She didn't know why but it annoyed her so much to see him, she didn't mean to say those it just came out of her mouth. And it annoyed her to know she felt happy to see him again…

She felt like something was missing…

And it was something she needed to remember.

"Rima-chan?" she turned back, seeing a startled boy looking at her.

"Ki-kirishima." She didn't want anyone to see her at this state.

"Rima-chan? Are you alright?" Rima cried more, Kirishima hugged and comforted her.

"I… I don't know…"

NAGI POV

I can't believe she'd be this over dramatic of meeting me again? I mean… I don't know I felt a bit anxious about meeting them. Especially Rima, but somehow I couldn't if I tried, I wanted her but I felt that I couldn't.

I stopped near the hallway catching my breath, I don't know how I've ran that fast in elementary. Or having to be that good at basketball.

_It's because you wanted to be…_

What was that a second ago? And that vision of a chara looking a bit like me?

"Rima-chan? Are you alright?" I heard a familiar boy voice.

"I… I don't know…" that would be Rima's voice, even from this corner I could hear it, know it was her. The familiarity was no case I'd know it was her.

_And I couldn't understand why?_

Her voice seemed sad, it made me feel guilty for some reason.

Even from her remark a while ago, it really struck me. it just felt so unormal. I didn't care but it felt like I was trying to care, and it irritated me knowing that I couldn't.

_It seemed so familiar to care for her,_

_And having this feeling really makes me wonder…_

_Should I care?_

_I want too!_

_But I can't…and I don't know why?_

"Rima-chan?" I called out. Now back to my normal other self, trying to smile.

She was being held by that 'Kirishima' guy. I felt annoyed. Envy flowing in thru me like it was supposed to. I grabbed Rima from him. She stared at me with her blurry red swollen eyes.

"What do you want crossdresser?"

"Amu and the others are waiting." I answered politely. While I stared at Kirishima. He smirked.

"NO."

"What?"

"Just leave me alone!"

"What if I don't?"

"What do you care?"

_Why?_

"Why?"

_I don't know?_

"I—I _" I couldn't answer._

_I don't know,_

_But I knew I should feel this way._

"See! You don't even know why!"

"Bu—But.."

"Just leave!" she released her arm from mine.

"Didn't you hear? She said leave." Kirishima defended her. I resisted the urge to punch him.

"You *******" I murmured and left.

END OF POV

"Rima would you like me to---"

"No, I wanna be alone for a while."

"Er… but…"

"Bye."

Rima walked ahead, leaving the boy behind her, not turning back to see his reaction.

After a few blocks away, she was caught.

"Wha—"

The person covered her mouth.

"Don't leave me again" those words rummaged through her head.

**Hey! it's a cliffy! I've finally watched alice in wonderland! And I got to read the story alert and watch shugo chara.**

**My reasons: (I have nothing to do)**

**I hated these past few episodes! It was so annoying! It was all Rikka and her egg, hotaru looks like her mom, and her transformation looked like Amu with Dia! In a child version with light effects.**

**I really loved the story "Meet Rima" by WantingFreedom! Nagi and Rima are kind of together again^^!!! Now if something like that really did happen in the anime, or the Shugo chara encore! I loved the first chapter^^ kawaii^^ Utau was funny with the Dog thing^^. 3yrs.!**

**HEY! the aice in wonderland was really kawaii and adorable, only little parts for the madhatter though, when it came to the last my cuz told me maybe the madhatter was really the guy alice was supposed to marry. I thought that there would be a guy looking like the mad hatter in her real world.**

***sigh* I want a next movie about that… and does anyone know the book alice walk through wall. The author was the one who made alice in wonderland… I suddenly had a thing for reading it^^ and If you know the author can you tell me plz^^ I forgot.**

**Plz review my weird sukish story!**


End file.
